


[Fanvid] Les fleurs du mal/Цветы зла

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал M-E [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули настоящий демон, который ни капли об этом не жалеет.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: визуал M-E





	[Fanvid] Les fleurs du mal/Цветы зла

**Author's Note:**

> Есть включаемые субтитры на русском

<

>

Весь высокорейтинговый визуал/See all NSFW art
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734638) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721468)  
---  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741178) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741295) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741577)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073529) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073883) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734509)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: «Les fleurs du mal» из мюзикла «Don Juan», видео: «Good Omens», 1-6 серия, «Дориан Грей»
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CvUYbUAAip8NnQ1rhZr4EU4EYu0D5VEuaTBTK0SID2U/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
